El poder de sus manos
by jaelinna
Summary: Era demasiado infante para saber el poder que tendria...


Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada relacionado a el…

Sus pequeñas manos poco o nada cubrían las rocas que el piso le entregaba, en su entrenamiento, el destruirlas con sus desnudas manos era e fin, pero era una empresa difícil de concretar a sus cortos 6 años.

-No puedo…-comento sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo, por que no podía, por que una simple roca le ganaba, por que se sentía…como un hombre normal…-No puedo con la maldita roca…

-¿Por qué no puedes?

Lo miro asombrado ¿acaso no era notorio que no podía por que no tenia las fuerzas, por que no tenia la edad de el para romper rocas?

-No puedo maestro por que… ¡No puedo!

El mayor tomo asiento en una de las mas grandes de las rocas y lo miro por largos momentos, pensativo, metido en sus ideas mientras lo miraba, haciendo que el menor se sintiera intimidado, sentía que la mirada del Lemuriano se lo comía, cayendo en un mundo de quizás, verdades e historias que le no conocía.

-No quieres Saga, no es que no puedes… No quieres

-¿¡Que?, ¡claro que quiero, quiero ser un santo de Athena, serle fiel a ella, ser el mejor dentro de todos!

-Entonces por que no la rompes

-¡por que no puedo!

-Saga…-Se uso de pie para caminar hasta donde estaba el menor, que con sus ojos rojos de la rabia, de la impotencia por no poder cumplir con el cometido asignado-Escúchame con atención…-El mayor camino un poco hasta un extremo del lugar, desde donde se podía ver el templo patriarcal, y tras el, la diosa de la justicia hecha piedra-Las estrellas son la forma de conocer el pasado de nuestras otras vidas, nuestros caminos a tomar… ellas nos lo dicen todo….y me han dicho del futuro que te tocara Saga.

-¿Mi futuro?

-Si… así como el de tu hermano, y como el del resto de tus compañeros y hermanos de orden...-el menor lo miro mas atento... lo admiraba, Shion era la representación de un santo completo y pleno, fiel hasta el mismo umbral de la muerte a su diosa-y me dijeron de lo que serás capaz…

-¿Qué hare Patriarca?

El hombre mayor, miro el cielo, aun soleado… ¿Qué haría?... sabia que la constelación que resguardaba al menor era la constelación dual, la constante interna del bien y del mal, sabia que quizás, Saga seria uno de los santos mas fuertes, pero con un peso aun mayor sobre sus hombros…

-Serás capaz de destruir galaxias… Como si fueran piedras…

-¿¡Destruir Galaxias?, ¡Patriarca eso es imposible!, si no puedo con una piedra como podre con las galaxias…

-Podrás… tendrás la fuerza y poder suficiente para ello

-woooooooooooo-manifestó una exclamación de asombro el geminiano, para después, sentarse en el suelo y tomar una de las piedras, y concentrarse en ella…

-¿Qué haces Saga?

-Si algún día seré capaz de destruir Galaxias… quiero saber la forma de cómo medirme

-¿Medirte?-las palabras del menor llamaron la atención del que alguna vez fue el guardián del primer templo dorado, hincándose a la altura del pequeño griego y ver como su mirada se concentraba en la roca en sus pequeñas manitas-¿medirte en que Saga?

-Me dijo que podre destruir galaxias… eso significa que podría destruir planetas, y en los planetas viven personas… y no quiero destruir personas, por lo que me concentrare en primero romper piedras… si puedo hacerlo, podre destruir mundos sin personas, como piedras…

El mayor lo miro por largos minutos y finalmente revolvió el cabello del menor, que molesto se los acomodo, para seguir después en su cometido con las rocas…

-Ya llegara ese día…. Sigue entrenando Saga…

Volvió a su lugar, sentado en esa roca bajo el árbol que lo había acogido ese día, mientras el futuro santo de Géminis, seguía intentando fallidamente, destruir piedras con sus infantiles manos…

Sus manos…Infantiles y lactantes manos…

_Tomo la daga y la alzo a los cielos…_

Manos de un santo dorado…

_Se mancho las manos del hombre que lo entreno, del hombre que deposito su confianza en el, de la sangre del que siempre los vio como hijos, de el… el rojo del liquido vital se escurría por sus dedos…_

Sus largos y fuertes dedos cumplirían su pedido…

"_Aioros es un traidor, intento matar a la infanta Athena"_

_Y la mano que ordeno, y el santo que cumplió ciego a la verdad…_

Con el poder suficiente para destruir galaxias…

_Ordeno, acabo, asesino, engaño…_

_Destruyo…._

_Manos de santo dorado que destruyeron, acabaron…_

Suspiro…

-"Las manos de Saga aun son muy jóvenes…algún día podrá ser el santo que quiere y sus manos lo guiaran por el mejor delos caminos"-Ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo el gran Patriarca al ver a ese niño de 6 años intentar destruir piedras, concentrando cosmos y alma en su cometido… Sonrió con ternura por las expresiones faciales que Saga realizaba en pro de su cometido….

Saga aun era niño como para entender el poder que tendrían sus infantiles manos…


End file.
